sisterly love
by robinloverforever53
Summary: logan's sister comes to visit and be a star but when Logan doesn't even try to be a big brother and show kindness to her. it's up to Carlos to make her feel loved. OC is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well I would like to say that I wanted to do this for a while now and I am finally doing it. Oh and yes I own this OC because I did make it up. I love BTR and I hope I will stay a fan for a while longer.**

**Who are you?**

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I was walking into the livingroom of the apartment when I phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey mom." Mrs. Knight was cooking in the kitchen and the guys were watching tv. "Oh really? I look forward to seeing her here." The guys looked at me wanting to know what was up.

I hung up and sat down on the couch next to Kendall. "So who are you looking forward to seeing?" Kendall asked and I sighed. "Well my sister is coming to visit and my mom wants her to stay in this apartment. And she is almost her I think."

There was a knock on the door and Carlos answered the door. "Hey Carlos." It was a girl that had brown hair and was a few years younger then us. She was also beautiful. "Um do I know you?" Carlos asked clearly confused.

"It's me Gwen Henderson. Logan's sister." I stood up and walked over to the door. "Gwen is that really you?" She smiled and we let her in. "Yep it's really me and I came all the way here because I just got discovered and I'm going to be a singer/gutair player."

She sat on the couch and Mrs. Knight came over. "Oh hi Gwen please feel free to do whatever you want." She smiled and looked around. "So Gwen um me and the guys are going to play hockey so bye." She smile faded and James, Kendall, and I ran out of the hotel.

"Dude your sister is hot." James said and I was getting angry. "Lets not talk about her and just go have fun."

(Carlos's P.O.V.)

The guys ran and Gwen hung her head. "Um Gwen?" Gwen raised her head at the sound of my voice. "Carlos I thought you were going." I shook my head and she seemed surprized. "I'm not like that."

"Well I guess I'm not invisible after all." I looked around and saw that I was alone with her. "What do you mean by that?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Well I was always invisible when it comes to Logan. Our parents always had their attention on Logan not me."

I was shocked at that. I touched her hand and she looked at me in the eye. "Thats horrible." She nodded and got up. " I better get unpacked and then probably be alone for the rest of my life." She moved toward her suitcases but I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I think you need a friend and I would like to be that friend if you would let me." She thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I would like that." We went to the door and outside to find out more about each other.

**I know short but I wanted it to be short and I will put in more effort in the next chapter.**


	2. getting to know you

**I know a lot of people wanted a new chapter and here it is. I also will be asking about something real soon. I probably won't be able to write much seeing how school is starting up. Well anyways heres the new chapter and thanks for reading.**

**Getting to know you**

(Carlos's P.O.V.)

I walked outside next to Gwen who I guessed felt a bit uncertain. "Um want to go to the park? It's a great place to get to know someone." She nodded and I lead her to the park. "So um whats...whats your favorite color?" She looked down and then looked at me. "I guess green."

"Same here I like corndogs how about you?" She smiled at me. "I never had a corndog is it tasty?" I nodded and lead her to a vender. "Two corndogs please." I gave her a corndog and watched as she took a bite. "Oh my god! This is so good!"

I smiled she was beautiful. Her wavy hair went to the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes full of happiness. "Thanks for the corndog Carlos." I nodded and we walked farther into the park. "So Carlos whats your favorite animal." I was actually having a good time.

"I love dogs." We ate the rest of our corndogs. "I love Border Collies. They just have this thing about them that I love." She looked at me with kindness. "You know Carlos you're the first person I told all these thing about me to."

She looked down at her feet and I smiled even more. "Why did you come here all this way?" As soon as that left my mouth I regreted it. She didn't move a muscle and I was scared she would just walk away. "I came because I wanted to chase my dream."

I was surprized I didn't think she would do that. "I wanted to because a great gutairist and maybe sing a little." She still looked down. She grabbed my hand and we kept walking. "Do you dance Gwen?"

"I dance when I'm alone and I have been dancing since I can remember. My mom used to be a professional dancer so I guess I got it from her." It was hard to breathe because she was holding my hand as we walked.

"Wow you know you are cute when you blush Carlos." Dang it I was blushing and knowing it made it harder to breathe. She laughed and then she shut her mouth. "Sorry I hate my laugh." I looked toward her and then I saw Kendall and James watching us.

"I like your laugh it's cute. Um I... I um..." She looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I got to go bye see you later." I ran away not looking back at her. I ran straight for the guys and stopped when I reached them.

"Carlos what are you doing?!" Kendall asked and I sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do." I then looked at Gwen and saw shock on her face and then she frowned and walked toward the Palm Woods.

"Carlos she was having a good time wasn't she?" James was looking at me with anger. "Just please give me some advice on this." James narrowed his eyes and sighed. "What is her interests Carlos?"

"Well she likes the color green, she likes corndogs and she loves Border Collies." James smiled then waved and he was gone. "Carlos you just gave Gwen to James." Kendall said and I facepalmed myself.

"Carlos go back and apologize to her for running off and that you want to hang out with her more." I nodded and ran to the Palm Woods. I ran all the way to our apartment and opened it. James was talking to Gwen and was laughing like they were having a good time.

"Carlos! Hey buddy Gwen and me were just having fun talking about dogs." She looked at me and came up to me. "Carlos can you help me with something in my room please." She took my arm and dragged me to her room which she shared with Katie. "I can help you if you want Gwen." She shook her head.

"Sorry James I just need one more pair of hands but thank you." She dragged me into her room and locked the door. "Ok what happened in the park?" She put her hands on her hips and waited for an answer. "I'm sorry I bolted I'm not good at this."

Her eyes that were full of pain softened and she sat on the bed next to me. "You know you could have told me. I felt the same way." She looked away and I guess she was really hurt at what I did. "Gwen I didn't mean to do that I was just scared of being hurt by another girl."

She looked at me with understanding. "I felt like I was back home where everyone ignored me. When I saw how friendly you were I felt alive. But when you left I felt that I was being killed on the inside."

I sighed and turned to her causing her to look at me. "Can we start over?" She smiled and I stuck my hand out. "Hi I'm Carlos Garcia." She took my hand and we shook. "Hi I'm Gwen Henderson it's nice to meet you."

Then I saw something in her eyes but it was gone before I could do anything. "Want to go have fun at a pizza place that even has games we can play?" She nodded and we walked out the door and went to have fun yet again.

**Well that was the chapter and if I get some PM's I will ask you something that might show up in future chapters so please review and I will post the chapter soon.**


	3. advice please?

**Well I didn't get any reviews so I am still posting the next chapter so here it is and I hope you all like it.**

**Advice please**

(carlos's P.O.V.)

We just came home from eating pizza and playing games. We were just outside the apartment door when she turned to me. "Carlos I really had a great time. Thank you for everything and thanks for coming clean about this morning."

She inched her head toward me and kissed my cheek before going inside. I stood there for a moment completely paralyzed. I felt a blush creep on to my face and I smiled. Then I went inside to be greeted by James and Kendall.

"Hey guys whats up?" Kendall was smiling and James was somewhat angry. "How could you take her on a date I called dibs on her." James said and I rolled my eyes. "James I'm sorry she didn't pick you to hang out with ok?"

Kendall put a hand on my shoulder. "So what did you do to get a date with Gwen?" I blushed again and that seemed to make Kendall smile more. "Well I told her I was sorry and then offered to take her to get pizza and play games."

"Wow I wouldn't call that a date." Kendall and James said together. I opened my mouth to talk but was interrupted. "Because it wasn't a date." I turned around to see Gwen with her hands on her hips.

"It's only a date if he asked me and if he did I probably would say yes ut it's only if he would ask me." She came up to me and kissed my cheek again. Then she kissed Kendall's cheek. "Hey you gave them a kiss but not me I am so so very sad." She laughed and kissed James on his cheek. "Goodnight guys and please try to have a conversation when you know your alone."

The guys were smiling at me and we went to bed. I got up super early and went to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight was baking breakfast for all of us. "Oh Carlos aren't you up a little early?" I sat down at the table and looked at her. "I need advice like now."

"Ok what do you need advice for? Cars, clothes." I raised a hand and sighed. "I need advice on girls." She seemed to be surprized. "I want to know how to know if a girl like me like what kinds of signs?"

"Well she would grab your hand and kiss you on the cheek. She would also tell you things about her that she would want you to know. So who is the lucky lady?" I sighed she described Gwen perfectly.

"Well I think I like Gwen and what you said about those signs, well Gwen did all those things yesterday. Do you think I should ask her out?" She smiled and sat next to me. "If you want her to be happy and you want to be happy then go for it."

I looked at her uncertain and then got up. "Thanks Mrs. Knight you are really good at advice." I then went to Gwens room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Katie answered it and I stood still. "Carlos what do you want?"

"Um is Gwen up yet?" She looked back inside and smiled when she looked at me again. "Ya hold on though she is getting dressed." I waited for two minutes after Katie went to get breakfast. Soon Gwen came to the door.

"Carlos? Shouldn't you be at the kitchen getting breakfast?" I sighed and looked into her eyes. "Can I talk to you privately?" She nodded and let me into her room. I sat down on her bed and she sat next to me nervously. "I... I um wanted to um..."

She was still looking at me and I was getting really nervous. "I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me?" She was blushing and I couldn't help but blush to. She then gave me a hug and kissed my cheek again. "Of course I will Carlos all you had to do was ask. But lets keep this between us for right now who knows what my brother will do if he found out."

I nodded I didn't want to get on Logans bad side. "Well may I walk you to breakfast and tonight if I can get a place where we can have fun." She nodded and we walked to breakfast together.

**Well I know that was short but I have to say that was all I could get for right now I want whats coming next to be a whole other chapter so I hope this wasn't to bad.**


End file.
